Maaf
by Lomiashi
Summary: Tsukasa hanya tak ingin menghancurkan sesuatu yang baru saja dibangun.


**Maaf**

 **by Lomiashi**

 **Love Triangle © Hanabi Media**

 **Warning:**

 **Possible OOC, possible typo(s), semi-canon, MC!Rorita, alur kecepatan, dll.**

 **Saya gak suka pake** _ **reader insert**_ **. Soalnya terkesan maksa kalau penulisnya masih gak bisa bikin** _ **feels**_ **dan karakterisasi yang bener kayak saya. Makanya, pake OC dan ku harap gak bakal jadi** _ **Mary Sue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsukasa melihat kenyataan yang membuat hatinya terasa diiris. Daun berguguran tepat di depan wajahnya, seolah mengingatkan Tsukasa agar tidak melihat pemandangan itu. Seharusnya, Tsukasa tidak ke sini. Seharusnya, Tsukasa tidak berharap kalau Rorita akan menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa akan menerima ajakannya pada hari ini.

Seharusnya, Tsukasa tidak mengharapkan hubungan lebih dari sahabat dengan Rorita.

Tapi, semuanya sudah terjadi. Ia telanjur jatuh cinta dan berakhir sakit hati.

Tautan bibir antara Kazuya dan Rorita dilepas, pemandangan yang tadi membuat Tsukasa sakit hati. Pemuda bermanik safir itu berniat untuk beranjak pergi, namun Rorita sudah menangkap basah dirinya yang telah memerhatikan.

"Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa membalikkan tubuhnya dan menampakkan senyum terbaiknya, berusaha agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Rorita. Mata sebelah kirinya dikedipkan, menambah kesan kalau tak ada yang salah pada dirinya.

"Ya, ini aku~"

Tapi, Rorita tidak bisa dibohongi. Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil. Rorita sungguh mengenali Tsukasa, dari kegemaran sampai kebiasaan. Gadis itu menyadari tingkah Tsukasa sekarang terasa kaku, karena dipaksakan. Tentu dengan sifat terbukanya, Rorita langsung memergoki Tsukasa.

" _Nggak_ , ini bukan Tsukasa yang biasanya. Kau kenapa?"

Tsukasa tertawa, tapi terdengar aneh di telinga Rorita. Rorita ternyata hanya peka terhadap tingkah aneh dirinya, tidak dengan yang lain.

"Aku _nggak_ apa-apa, Rorita. Kau yang kenapa, kenapa sampai bertanya begitu?"

Ini yang Rorita kesalkan. Tsukasa tak pernah mau terbuka dengan masalahnya pada Rorita. Hanya Rorita yang terus terbuka tanpa tahu apapun mengenai masalah pemuda itu. Ia merasa tidak berguna untuk Tsukasa. Ia juga ingin mengulurkan tangan pada Tsukasa. Salahkah? Bukankah itu makna dari persahabatan? Tapi tetap saja, Rorita tidak bisa memaksa Tsukasa untuk membagikan keluh-kesah.

"Kurasa, aku harus memberikan waktu untuk kalian berdua."

Kazuya yang sedari tadi diabaikan membuka suara. Entah mengapa, Tsukasa menyetujui kata-kata sang penulis itu dalam hati.

" _Nggak_ perlu, Kazuya. Tsukasa _nggak_ pernah mau curhat denganku. Jadi, kalau kamu kasih waktu untuk kami berdua bicara pun _nggak_ guna."

Tsukasa rasanya ingin merutuk. Sungguh kata-kata Rorita membuat hatinya makin mencelos. Tapi, ini salahnya juga. Tak pernah mau berbagi masalah dengan Rorita. Tsukasa punya alasannya, tapi tak pernah dikatakan. Demi menghindari bujukan lain gadis itu.

Ugh.. Sekarang ia harus apa?

"Kurasa, dia punya alasan mengapa melakukan hal itu, Rorita."

Sang penulis membalas kata-kata Rorita itu. Keduanya, Tsukasa maupun Rorita, tidak menganggap Kazuya sok tahu. Kazuya seorang penulis yang selalu membayangkan bagaimana tokoh ceritanya bersikap maupun bertingkah sesuai realitanya. Memang mereka bukan tokoh cerita, tapi bisa saja terjadi, bukan?

"Ya, pasti ada. Tapi, dia _nggak_ pernah memberitahuku."

Hati Tsukasa bergemuruh. Perasaan serta unek-unek di dalam hendak dikeluarkan melalui suara. Tapi, pikiran Tsukasa menghalangi. Ia tidak ingin memberitahu Rorita. Ia tidak ingin kebahagiaan Rorita hancur karenanya.

Ia tidak ingin salah satu hal yang berharga dalam hidup lepas dari genggamannya.

"Kau harus menanyakan dengan sabar padanya. Perlahan, ia akan memberitahumu. Ya 'kan, Tsukasa?"

Kazuya menatap Tsukasa yang entah harus dibalas dengan apa oleh pemuda beriris safir itu. Tapi, tawa kecil kemudian menjadi balasan dengan makna tak jelas. Rorita turut menatap Tsukasa, bertanya secara tersirat, 'Benarkah?' Sungguh, itu membuat Tsukasa canggung walau ia sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat atensi, karena profesinya sebagai guru. Situasi dan kondisi sekarang berbeda dengan di sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

"Yah.. Mungkin.. Hahaha.."

"Mungkin?" Rorita menatap kesal sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Tsukasa yang selalu ingin menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya sendiri sungguh membuatnya kesal. Dan itu tak lepas dari pengetahuan sang guru. "Hah.. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja."

Gadis itu berbalik, helaian rambut coklatnya terhembus angin, dan beranjak pergi dengan kesal. Kedua pemuda yang masih berada di tempat itu hanya menatap kepergiannya tanpa langsung menyusul.

"Dia ngambek."

"Dan kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan, 'kan, Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa mengangguk pelan dan menampakkan cengiran. Berusaha menetralisirkan perasaan canggung yang sempat menghinggapi. Kazuya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ayo, kita pulang juga!"

Ajakan sang guru itu diikuti dengan langkah keduanya menuju rumah. Cahaya jingga tampak menyeruak di langit yang tadinya berwarna biru.

 **oOo**

"Rorita! Aku bawa cheese cake kesukaanmu!"

Tsukasa tahu betul kalau Rorita akan ke balkon kalau sedang kesal, karenanya ia langsung menuju balkon dengan membawa _cheese cake_ yang dibelinya di jalan tadi. Berharap itu akan membuat Rorita berhenti marah padanya. Iris hazel Rorita melirik _cheese cake_ itu sebelum menatap Tsukasa.

"Aku ambilkan pisau dan minuman dulu. Kita makan sama-sama. Kau mau aku ajak Kazuya juga?"

Tsukasa tahu kalau Rorita takkan bisa marah terlalu lama padanya. Cengiran ditampakkannya sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Berarti kita makan di ruang tengah, ya."

"Iya, tapi jangan anggap aku _nggak_ ngambek lagi sebelum kamu curhat ke aku."

Tsukasa terkekeh mendapat tatapan tajam sekilas dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu sebelum sosoknya hilang dari pandangan. Ekspresi Tsukasa berubah setelahnya menjadi agak sedih. Merasa tak tega harus menceritakan semuanya pada Rorita. Tapi perlahan, ia menerima hubungan sahabatnya itu dengan Kazuya dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya. Masih perlukah ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Rorita? Ia sungguh tak mau setelahnya Rorita tak bisa menjalani hubungan asmaranya dengan lancar. Bagaimana pun juga, Tsukasa ingin Rorita bahagia.

Walau tidak dengannya.

Kaki dilangkahkan menuju ruang tengah, tampak sudah ada Rorita serta Kazuya di sana tengah menata meja yang diletakkan sebuah teko berisi limun dan beberapa buah gelas. Rorita menyadari kedatangan Tsukasa dan langsung menatap kesal. _Oke_ , Tsukasa salah apalagi?

"Kamu ngapain di balkon, sih? Lama banget. Cheese cake-nya 'kan sama kamu."

Tsukasa terkekeh seraya menyodorkan _cheese cake_ yang ada di tangannya. Merasa geli, mengingat salah satu tabiat Rorita yang mudah kesal hanya karena hal sepele. Rorita tak menanggapi kekehan itu, diterimanya sodoran Tsukasa dan mulai memotong _cheese cake_ tersebut. Kazuya hanya memerhatikan interaksi keduanya sebelum memilih untuk menuangkan limun ke gelas.

Setelahnya, mereka pun menyantap potongan _cheese cake_ dalam keheningan yang menciptakan kecanggungan.

Kazuya bukan tipe orang yang dapat membuka obrolan dan berbasa-basi. Rorita masih agak kesal dengan Tsukasa, jadi lebih memilih bungkam sambil menikmati kue kegemarannya itu. Tentu Tsukasa turut melakukan hal yang sama, khawatir kalau membuka suara akan membuat sahabatnya itu makin kesal.

Kazuya yang tampak tenang saja sedari tadi, namun menyembunyikan rasa tak tahan pada tingkah laku kedua teman serumahnya, membuka suara dengan nada tenang.

"Masih _nggak_ mau jujur ke sahabat sendiri?"

Iris emas digulirkan ke arah Tsukasa yang mendadak berhenti menyuap _cheese cake_ ke mulutnya, agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kazuya setelah keheningan tadi.

"Masih mau ngambek ke sahabat sendiri?"

Iris emas itu beralih kepada Rorita yang turut menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Pertanyaan itu cukup mencelos hati keduanya yang tak bersuara untuk menjawab, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Rorita merasa ia terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Tsukasa untuk tahu masalah sang sahabat. Paksaan takkan mungkin membuat Tsukasa membuka mulut. Rasanya sangat bersalah telah _ngambek_ pada sang sahabat.

Tsukasa pun tak luput dari perasaan bersalah. Rasanya salah juga tak menceritakan masalahnya selama ini pada Rorita yang merasa tak berguna untuknya.

Ah, keduanya rasa harus meminta maaf.

"Maaf."

Keduanya tertawa kecil kala mengatakan suatu hal yang sama. Kazuya hanya memerhatikan seraya menyesap limunnya.

"Aku duluan, ya?" Rorita meminta persetujuan dulu yang dibalas dengan anggukan, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku minta maaf, karena memaksamu untuk cerita. Aku cuma pengen bantu selesaiin masalahmu. Tapi, kayaknya aku maksa banget, yah? Maaf..."

Kali ini, Tsukasa yang buka suara, "Aku juga minta maaf..," sepasang iris safirnya menatap Rorita dengan penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku cuma _nggak_ mau bikin kamu repot. Tapi, aku janji bakal cerita pas waktunya tepat!"

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji!"

Keduanya saling menautkan jari kelingking, menyatakan janji tersebut. Kazuya cukup puas melihat hal itu. Setidaknya, tak ada acara _ngambek-ngambekan_ atau _diem-dieman_ lagi.

"Btw, cheese cake-nya enak banget."

"Kazuyaaaa—sisakan untukku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: halooo ;-;)/ bertemu dengan saya, si author moody-an. Saya lagi dalam 'misi' untuk nyelesaiin semua draft fict yang tersimpan :') soalnya dah kelas 12, mau fokus UN yang menentukan masa depan nantinya ;-; tolong doakan saya supaya semuanya cepet selesai ASAP, biar bisa selesaiin WIP FA :')**

 **Btw, ini pun pilih-pilih dulu mana yang mau diselesaiin duluan sesuai mood. Kalo maksa, ntar hasilnya ancur. Ini aja rada gimana gitu-**

 **Sudah cukup curhatnya.**

 **Akhir kata, jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~**

 **Lomiashi**


End file.
